Unhappily Ever After
by Kyrie Sanctus
Summary: Somewhat a sequel to ‘Penitentiary.’ Finally free from prison, Jak is left with a heart heavy from revenge and a mind cluttered with thoughts about his tormentor. [JakErol]
1. In the Streets

Title Unhappily Ever After

Author Kyrie

Rating R for abuse, rape, sexual situations, cursing, violence, the works.

Synopsis Somewhat asequel to 'Penitentiary.' Finally free from prison, Jak is left with a heart heavy from revenge and a mind cluttered with thoughts about his tormentor. [JakErol]

Comments Jak II, slightly AU. I don't think it's quite exactly a sequel to 'Penitentiary,' and you don't _have_ to read it, but I implore you--Read it! I And review it. I need more reviews..

Dedications Everyone who read Penitentiary, I suppose.

Disclaimer Jak II and All of it's characters belong to Naughty Dog, and I am making absolutely no money from this excursion of fandom.

Unhappily Ever After

Jak spat in disgust as he walked down the street, wiping his mouth with his gloved hands. He'd felt sick on his stomach ever since he'd exited the prison, which was a whole, oh, say, five minutes ago. He didn't know if his companion knew it yet, but he felt like a completely different person than he'd been two years prior, and he'd only truly realized it when he'd been reunited with his best friend.

And he was different. No longer the bright-eyed child of yesteryear, no longer the best friend of the ottsel on his shoulder. He was someone new. He was evolved, not just in appearance, but in spirit. Perhaps the task-capable young man he used to be rested somewhere in this shell of a man, but for now, he'd have to become reacquainted with the world, and the savior jabbering into his elongated ear.

Of course, none of this was the reason Jak continued to rub at his chapped lips, again and again. He was trying to remove the saliva. The saliva that had rested on his lips since he'd arrived previously. When his aching body was pressed against another's, hot in motion and in lust, carnivorous for release, for pleasure, for---

"Jak, you listening to me?"

Jerked from reverie, he nodded, even though he hadn't heard a word his orange friend had said since they left the prison. He blushed when he realized what he'd been thinking about--using such words to describe it to make it sound he like enjoyed it--but, wait.. Did he enjoy it?

He had stopped putting up a protest at all after the first few times. Protest hurt too much. As a matter of fact, he'd started giving in to it, almost looking forward to it--a relaxing and gratifying end to his maledicted suffering. He'd never been very sexual in Sandover. As a matter of fact, it had only crossed it mind every now and then, normally around Kiera, or when he and Daxter would be rough-housing and certain body parts would collide---

Wait just a darn minute. Now he was thinking of Daxter in that light as well? Sure, he'd thought of him while he was in prison, but never like that, and certainly not when his body was giving in to it's needs and the velleity of sexual intercourse. Come to think of it, did he even think when he was being pleasured in such manners?

Probably not, other than, _God, that feels good, keep doing it like that, yes, please, ohh, E---_

"WATCH OUT!!"

He hadn't even noticed that zoomer in front of him. It was a good thing Daxter had said something, because he was about two steps away from smacking his head straight into it. "Man, Jak, are you sure you're okay to be walking?" Jak blinked, rubbing his eyes closed, then sighed. "Jak?"

"Sorry.. I wasn't paying attention..."

"To where you were walking, or to what I was saying?"

"Um.. to where I was going.." He lied. It wasn't his fault that it was hard to concentrate, but it.. was. He pushed away from the zoomer and resumed walking, and Daxter continued his rant. _Just keep your mind off it.. Focus on what Daxter's saying and just don't think about it.. _However that thought was lost as his mind filtered through the hot kisses placed on his lips before he'd escaped.

Call me crazy, but I almost want to go back... What am I saying? Of course I don't want to go back... But I'm so curious...

He shook his head again, causing the ottsel to stop yakking momentarily. After a beat, he picked up again. "Oh yeah! And I know this place we can stay! It's in the slums, but what are you gonna do? I mean, it's free, all we gotta do is work!"

Jak nodded. "Sounds good. What kind of work?"

Daxter shrugged, leaning an elbow into the elfin man's long blond hair. "Don't know. I didn't really get much detail.. I just went yesterday. We're going to be working for some guy named Torn, though."

Once they made it into the slums, past a pack of Krimzon Guards, the fuzzy one navigated their way to a large, green wall. They only had to stand before it for a fleeting moment before it slid to the side, and another door split in half and opened vertically. Jak took a step down into the darkness, seeing a light at the end of the stairs. He took a few more steps down, and stepped into a room.

It was a small, but rather spacious room, with two bunk beds lining either side of the entrance. There was a ledge, and if one stepped down he would be before a large war-table, with various maps spread out on it. There was a furnace lining one wall, and a long pipe coming from the ceiling opposite it. A zoomer hung from hooks on the wall, and beside it was a ladder.

After taking a quick look around, Jak set his eyes forward to a man who was standing behind the desk, arms crossed across his chest and his hip popped to the side. He was a scowling tattooed man, a little taller than the blond, with shoulder-length dreadlocks colored a rich reddish-brown. He raised an eyebrow, and spoke. "So, is this the 'friend' you were talking about, rat?" His voice was raspy, but it suited him well. He held out a hand to Jak, and the younger elf shook it firmly. "I'm Torn."

"Jak." He responded, and took a step back. "Where are we?"

Torn smirked, and looked around as well. "You're in the headquarters of the Underground movement of Haven City. In other words.. home to the 'bad guys.'" He sat down in a chair behind the desk, propping his feet up. "Look, you two can stay here and sleep in those beds over there, but I'm going to have to get some work out of you, otherwise, I can't spare the water." He motioned with his shoulder to a barrel underneath the zoomer. "That's all we've got left, and it's real annoying to have to boil it to make it clean."

Daxter jumped off of Jak's shoulder and onto the table, taking a few steps forward. "What happened to the water? Don't you have plumbing or something?" Torn shook his head.

"The Baron cut off the water to the slums weeks ago. An informant told us, so we were able to store as much as we could before it happened. But now we're running out."

"Well, couldn't you turn the water back on?" Jak, whose arms had been crossed since shaking Torn's hand, raised his arm inquisitively. The ottsel and the waspish-voiced elf looked to each other, and nodded, then, looked back to the long haired man.

"Yeah. Yeah, that would work." Crossing his arms and leaning back momentarily, he thought. "I'm pretty sure if you go to the outside of the city from the docks you'll find the valve to turn the water back on. I'm sure everyone in the slums would be grateful. Now go," he added pointedly to the end, pointing to the door.

Jak extended his arm for Daxter to run up, and they exited.

A/N: End of chapter one. It's almost hard for me to keep this serious! I don't really know why. I'm really a humorous-type person, but this fanfic has such serious overtones it almost drives me nuts. Thankfully, I've got Daxter for a small bit of comedic relief. I feel like I'm following in the footsteps of the amazing story _The Demon Within _by Sweet-Suicide-41, and her take on the events of the game, but I assure you, this story is going to take a quick turn in the opposite direction. Please don't loose faith! Also, don't get impatient with me.. I have like 2 other stories that have chapters to be written, and this one is going to have long, expansive chapters.. I'm looking forward to writing them if you're looking forward to a while's wait.

Anyway, I suppose the happier I am, the quicker I post chapters, and the next one is somewhat done. Please read my other fanfics! Call me Yukino if you want, but I love being praised. =3


	2. The Bar

****

Title Unhappily Ever After

****

Author Kyrie

****

Rating R for abuse, rape, sexual situations, cursing, violence, the works.

****

Synopsis Somewhat asequel to 'Penitentiary.' Finally free from prison, Jak is left with a heart heavy from revenge and a mind cluttered with thoughts about his tormentor. [JakErol]

****

Comments Jak II, slightly AU. I don't think it's quite exactly a sequel to 'Penitentiary,' and you don't _have_ to read it, but I implore you--Read it! I And review it. I need more reviews..

****

Dedications Everyone who read Penitentiary, I suppose.

****

Disclaimer Jak II and All of it's characters belong to Naughty Dog, and I am making absolutely no money from this excursion of fandom.

The streets of Haven City were cold, not just in temperature, but in atmosphere. They were bone-chillingly empty, and he was all alone. Usually, a bit of reassuring fuzzy warmth would be rested on his shoulder, but he'd left his best friend to sleep at the Underground headquarters. He didn't really know _where_ he was going, most likely because he'd never been in this part of the city, but he didn't know how to get back, either. The problem was that he didn't care.

He took a seat on the edge of a water fountain, looking up at the sky, or at least, what wasn't covered by tall, towering buildings and what wasn't lost behind a blanket of smog so thick the sunlight was dimmed considerably in the daytime. Although, from outward appearances, he seemed relaxed, free, calm, peaceful, at ease--all these were complete contrasts as to how he really felt.

So much confusion for a day, so much happiness, but uneasiness, and insecurity, all at once. He was happy to see Daxter, of course, and he was happy to be out of prison, but there was something eating away at him from the pit of his stomach. It wasn't just the fact that he felt like a completely different person than his best friend used to know, but he felt a longing, a burning, a need...

__

Jak and Daxter walked triumphantly back through the Underground's door, and Torn only glanced off of his paper momentarily. "I see you turned the water back on," he pointed with a pencil to the dripping faucet on the opposite side of the room. "Nice work. I've been looking for a couple of people who could handle hard work like this."

"Well, we're your men, right Jak?" Daxter answered cheerfully, nudging Jak in the side of the head. He ducked his head from the jolt, but then nodded, adding a resounding, 'right.' Torn walked back behind the desk and sat down, pouring over his display of graphs. "What nothing else for us to do?"

Torn looked up at them, almost as if he were surprised to still see them still there. "No, not really." He looked back down and shrugged his shoulder in their direction, as if to say 'get out.' It wasn't very late out, so the 'demolition duo' exited through the door.

After they had turned the corner away from the Underground headquarters and jumped into the cruiser left there, Daxter finally jumped from Jak's shoulder and settled down in the seat beside him. "Hey, Jak," He said, as the cruiser took it's place in the second level of traffic, the elf keeping his eyes on the road, fore he had never driven with any other vehicles around him before. "I know this great place on the edge of town! It's called the Hip Hog Heaven Saloon, we could go there and, y'know, knock back a couple."

Jak raised his eyebrow. "Doesn't sound bad, I guess." He sped up a bit, nearly ramming into the back of a zoomer if he hadn't maneuvered around it. He heard Daxter mutter something along the lines of 'Still _got the mojo!' before he took it to an even higher level of speed, making his friend's eyes bulge a little._

Even back in before they had traveled through the rift, Daxter had loved to go fast. After defeating Gol and Maia at the Citadel and dragging the rift gate back home, they still played around on Kiera's zoomer from time to time. There was always a difference, for Daxter, however, between fast and too fast. Jak just thought it was funny the way he would clutch Jak's shoulder even tighter, and his eyes would widen considerably.

Of course, that was all in the past, and now, Jak had to struggle to go fast enough to frighten Daxter, weaving in and out of traffic and dodging pedestrians. He slowed down a bit, and looked to his ottsel friend. After giving him directions, he leaned back in his seat, letting his long feet dangle over the edge.

They arrived at the saloon, and after ditching their ride and watching it collide with a zoomer parked out front, they walked in.

For a place with such a catchy name, the Hip Hog Heaven Saloon was rather empty. Only one man sat on the barstools, and a strikingly pretty blond was behind the counter, giggling at something the man in armor had said and lazily wiping down a beer glass. Her gaze adverted however when she heard Jak's footsteps headed her way. She smiled, and set the glass down, giving a happy, almost shrill screech of "Daxter!"

The ottsel jumped from his companion's shoulder and into her arms. "Hey, sweetums! Long time no see," He chimed happily, his face being rubbed into her cleavage. Daxter turned a bit to face the blond man, and held out a hand to him. "And this_, is Jak, my sidekick." It took a lot of nerve for him not to roll his eyes, but he forced a smile and held out his hand to her._

"Nice to meet you," He grumbled, looking down to Daxter as the woman took his hand in hers.

"Nice to meet you, too. I'm Tess." She put Daxter down on the bar and bent down, rummaging through it's contents, glasses clinking and chinking as she did so. The fuzzy one was balancing himself on the edge of the counter, looking down her blouse most likely. "Daxter has told me all about you and how you helped him out on all of his adventures," she explained, coming back up with a two bottles and two glasses. One bottle was happily accepted by the ottsel, and she emptied the contents of the other in equal amounts into the glasses, sliding one to the man seated to her left and one to Jak. "Oh, this is Sig, a frequent customer."

The man turned, exposing his face. He was a dark man, with large lips protruding from his face in almost a pout. One of his eyes was exposed, but the other was covered with a large, red spectacle, and wasn't visible through the glass. He wore a stern expression for a moment, giving Jak a sense of uneasiness, but then turned his frown upside down, and grinned widely, holding out a hand. "Nice to meet you! Look familiar, have I seen you somewhere before? Maybe in the Wasteland?"

Jak shook his head, and took Sig's hand. "Not likely. I haven't been around much," after his hand was released he sat down and took a sip of his drink, looking over to Daxter who was sprawled out on the counter drunk, babbling something while Tess scratched his furry stomach.

"Sig and I were just talking about the races. There's a going to be a class one race tomorrow, you know? I almost can't wait. I bought tickets a while back and just today I placed my bets. Girl's gotta have money," She giggled at the reaction she got from Daxter, who kicked his legs lazily when her fingers touched a sensitive spot.

The Wastelander shook his head. "I still think it's a bunch of bullshit to hold pools anymore. After all, everyone only bets on one person. They know who's gonna win!" He took a deep gulp from his alcohol, and placed the mug back down again. "I'd like do see someone kick that sissy boy's ass all over the race track, if you ask me."

The blond elf raised an eyebrow. "Someone's that good, to win every race like that?"

Tess sniffed and slid onto the bar, putting Daxter in her lap, turned to the side to look at Jak. "Not good, Jak. Just crazy. He'd do just about anything to win. I wonder how many people he's killed or injured out there, always making his opponent's racers explode, like their lives are nothing. Makes me sick, really, but it's a surefire way of making some money and fast."

His eyebrows kneaded in correspondence to her speech and he took a sip of his alcohol, trying not to pull away from the bitter taste of his first grog. "That guy's got mental problems, I swear. Looney as the dickens... But of course, that's why Baron Praxis keeps him around. Ruthless one, that Erol."

At that, Jak's beverage was sprayed onto Tess, his eyes wide. His glass hit the table and wobbled bit, but thankfully she was able to save it with her quick reflexes, obviously learned from catching many a dropped body by a drunkard. The two elves looked at him cautiously, and Daxter had stirred from his mild slumber in the barmaid's arms. The tension in the air was thick, although Sig felt like bursting out into laughter. "Um.. Jak? What was that all about."

Wiping his arm on his sleeve, Jak shook his head. "Nothing." The three of them looked at him wearily for a moment before dismissing the matter. Getting curious, Jak inquired: "He wins a lot of races, huh? Wonder where a guy like that would live? He's got to be pretty rich, winning all of those races."

"Yeah, you're right," Sig nodded, finger rubbing the metal of his chin as if he were plotting something.

"That's easy though. Erol is a Commander in the Krimzon Guard, so he stays in the palace.. What I wouldn't give for one day in there.. I heard from the mechanic downtown that it's really, really fancy inside." Tess sighed, and picked up a rag to clean off the mess on the counter. She glanced up to Jak who blushed and kneaded his eyebrows in an apology. She just smiled and rung off the rag into a nearby trashcan.

Looking down to his partner, the blond rolled his eyes. "Well, he's drunk, and it's getting pretty late, so I guess I should..." He trailed off when he remembered that he didn't know his way around the city. Tess looked up at him questionably, but then tilted her head back, pretty eyes widening a bit in understanding.

"I can give you guys a ride," She said, putting away the glasses and the bottle. "I'm up for a break anyway. I barely ever get any as it is," She slid over the bar counter, and gave the keys to the establishment to Sig. "Lock up for me. Put them in the regular place, you know." She winked, and waited as Jak scooped up his best friend. "My cruiser is parked out back."

She led them into a hallway that was beside the large, mirrored bar, and through a corridor. There was a rather large door with the words 'Private--Do Not Enter' on one of the walls, but Jak only thought momentarily about what could be hidden behind it before they were outside. Tess sat down in the driver's seat and waited for Jak to get in before she started the ignition.

The drive home was quiet and peaceful, the wind blowing through their hair, and Jak absent mindedly scratching Daxter's back as he was curled up into a drunken slumber on his lap. While his outer shell was the picture of composure, Jak's mind was raging.

He looked around, eyeing a passing Krimzon Guard. The crowds on the streets were thinning. It must have been getting late, and everyone would have been going to bed. He yawned, but didn't move, but moved his gaze to the building in front of him, crested with the symbol he'd become very familiar with over the past two years. It was a grand, tall building, most likely fit for a king inside...

__

Wait.

Fit for a king?

He jumped up. _It can't be... _He started up the stairs, grabbing the arm of a large man who had been on his way down the stairs. "Can you tell me what that building is?" He asked harshly, his eyebrows narrowing. The man's face seemed shocked, and stuttering over his words as if he were fearing for his life, he answered dumbfounded:

"That's the Baron's Palace, sir!"

Jak released the man, whispering a thanks before continuing up the stairs. _Erol's a Commander in the Krimzon Guard, _he thought to himself, mentally repeating Tess's words. _So, naturally, he'd stay at the..._

"Palace."

****

A/N: Fresh off the press, folks! Get 'em while they're hot! Yes, I just finished this, and yes, I may be out of my mind putting that long a fekkin' flashback.. But it needed to be done. Who would have known that Tess could be so useful in a yaoi fanfic? You'd think I'd rid the entire thing of females.. Well, not this time! Plus, I love Tess. She's such a sweetie. Unlike Ashelin and Kiera. ... Ahem.

Sabulana: TTTT I LOVE YOU MAN!! You comment on everything. ;F Even my Deviantart page. You are like so cool.. I wanna be your friend. Anyway, thanks, I think I like this fanfic too.. Oh wait.. I'm the author aren't I? o Usually, that means I have to hate my fanfic, but, ah, whatever, caution to the wind, my friend.

Krimzon 1: "Sick." But I love it too. We'll be sick together! F

Em0: I mean.. I guess.. you can hug him. XD And, I'm sorry, but I'm not doing Torn/Jak for this one. NYAH NYAH. XP But you know I have other fanfics.. Which you've read and reviewed, thanks. ;x I'm going to eventually do Jak/Dax, but for now, I'm sticking with this one and the ones I've got going. Oh yeah.. He shouldn't like it.. But he does. And you know you do, too!!

Anyway, thanks for the comments, gimme more, because I'm a comment whore! ;D

People who are nice receive cookies. nn Flames will be used to burn Kiera! DDD


	3. In His Pocket

****

Title Unhappily Ever After

****

Author Kyrie

****

Rating R for abuse, rape, sexual situations, cursing, violence, the works.

****

Synopsis Somewhat a sequel to 'Penitentiary.' Finally free from prison, Jak is left with a heart heavy from revenge and a mind cluttered with thoughts about his tormentor. [JakErol]

****

Comments Jak II, slightly AU. I don't think it's quite exactly a sequel to 'Penitentiary,' and you don't _have_ to read it, but I implore you--Read it! I And review it. I need more reviews..

****

Dedications Everyone who read Penitentiary, I suppose.

****

Disclaimer Jak II and All of it's characters belong to Naughty Dog, and I am making absolutely no money from this excursion of fandom.

Erol kicked off his boots, flopping down into a finely crafted plush brown chair. He gazed out the window he'd placed it before when he'd positioned the furniture in the room, making sure it all faced in one direction--towards the stadium. It was a rather luxurious room--he had things most people didn't have--a carpet, proper storage, a small, but nice bathroom, a comfortable bed with clean sheets, and two large walls made of glass, staring out into the city.

It was a not-so-humble abode for a not-so-humble guy. Of course, such frivolous things didn't matter to him. Although he'd gotten used to having it all, all of the money, the finest things due to his championships on the race track and his high position in the guard, all the women a man could desire swooning over him, none of it was worth a lick. Especially not with his driving bloodlust unfulfilled and his toy missing.

He'd heard about it after he'd finished his small conference with Baron Praxis. Someone--or some_thing_, as he heard some guards say--broke into the prison and stole away his plaything. Having had planned on killing it off that afternoon anyway, it wasn't that big a loss, but the fact that he was free, and perhaps seeking revenge really gnawed Erol's ears raw.

He was supposed to be _his, _and only his, and he didn't want to have it any other way.

Certainly, of course, if he was looking for vengeance, it would, one way or another, lead him back into the clutches of the Krimzon Guard. The Baron had already issued more soldiers into the streets to be on the lookout for him. To be on the lookout for a Dark Eco _Freak_.

Unbuttoning his jacket, he let it hang open, exposing his undershirt. He was trying to wind down, but winding down was of course, winding him up. Instead of being busy with things like the rush of air through his exceptionally orange hair, or ordering his underlings around, he was now left with nothing but a blank slate, letting his mind free to wander. While most people in this 'glorious' city would enjoy downtime, he despised it.

He reached to the side, grabbing the bottle he'd left there, taking a swig. He looked down at it, grimacing to remember the last time he'd gotten drunk--possibly the last time he'd had _fun _with his free time. However, the so-called warm memories of a time that was were wiped from his thoughts as he stood, letting the jacket peel off of his form and into the chair, the glass repositioning itself on the table. He walked to the window and pressed his hands against it, looking over the city.

__

His city. It didn't belong to the Baron, or the Underground, that decrepit 'Shadow' people had been whispering about, not the Baron's annoyingly saucy daughter Ashelin, not that traitor Torn, not that Dark Eco Freak... No. Haven City belonged in Erol's pocket.

****

[=-=-=-=]

He knew it was a risky gamble, and highly doubted that it was going to be worth it, but Jak _had_ to climb to the top of the tower. There wasn't a inch of his body that disagreed. He'd already made it this far… there was no going back.  
  
It had been easy enough to find the lift to ride to the very top, but as soon as he stepped out of the elevator, he knew why--traps. Spread out before him was a massive display of different obstacles--heat panels, turrets, the occasional pole to swing on, and large, revolving blocks with more spikes protruding than you could count on one hand. He'd probably seen worse back in Sandover, but the thought of crossing that would not be pleasant.  
  
He jumped from the ledge to land on the lower platform, walking as far as he could before he reached the first heat panel. He looked from side to side, wondering how to cross without burning off the sole of his shoe, when his eye caught the stairs to the left. He hopped down, following them to a pole. Lurching his body back, he jumped for it, giving a sigh of relief when he grasped it easily. Doing what most people would avoid at a time like this, Jak looked down. It did not look like a very pleasant fall. He tightened his grip, but started to swing forward, trying to get his boots higher than the ledge he was trying to reach. If he could just swing high enough…  
  
With a leap of faith, Jak used as much of his upper-body strength as he could to propel his body leg's first onto the platform. His boots caught on the edge, and his body fell backwards. He reached to grab the tile immediately, shaking with fear of the fact that he'd almost fallen. He pulled himself up, sitting there for a moment and taking deep breaths.  
  
It usually wasn't this hard when Daxter was around. For some reason, having his best friend on his shoulder was quite comforting. He pushed to his feet and jumped to the ledge behind the heat panel, wobbling a bit, flapping his wings forward to not fall backward. He succeeded, and looked forward at the next obstacle: revolving spikes.  
  
He watched it closely for a pattern. It seemed every 2 seconds it would revolve. Each panel in-between was clear of obstacles. Waiting for one more revolution, he jumped forward when the spikes were missing, jumping to the next platform quickly right as it was switching. He looked back momentarily. That seemed easy. Too easy. He took a step forward, and the ground literally fell from beneath his feet. Collapsing tiles. Nice.  
  
He reached forward quickly, however that tile collapsed as well. With his other arm he swung out, grabbing the edge of what he thought would be a safe point. However, it was a heat panel. Jak screamed out in respite of the jolt sent through his body, but he reached up slowly with his other hand, and pulled himself up, jumping to the side and onto another set of stairs before he was electrocuted again.   
  
He shook his hand out, examining the large burn there. That wouldn't help him out a bit. He walked down the stairs and bent his head a bit, examining the panels. It was obvious that they would give in under his weight, so he readied himself before jumping across them. Luckily for him, he was correct, and made it across safely. He climbed the stairs to the top when a bullet rushed past him. He jumped back, landing on the stairs easily.

The turrets spun in a circle, shooting loudly at anything that dared to come near. _Damnit, _he thought, watching as they just barely missed him for the fourth time standing on the ledge. _How am I supposed to get past that?!_

****

[=-=-=-=]

Erol's ear twitched. _Why are the turrets going off? _He questioned himself, but quickly walked back to the chair, sliding his jacket back over his muscular arms. He grabbed his gun, which had been thoughtlessly strewn to the dresser, and half punched the button to get his door to slide open, he stepped out, and walked down the corridor to a door which lead to the outside. He swung in open and stepped out, readying his gun.

What he saw had been clearly unexpected.

There was the freak, running across the surface of the pipes, dodging the bullets flying his way, most of the coming too close for comfort. It took a lot of nerve for the redhead not to burst into laughter at the boy's gangly movement. Then it struck him. He quickly rushed over to a panel beside the door, turning a lever down. The turrets stopped almost immediately, and Erol looked out at him, smirking.

__

If that turret would have gotten him, he would have died, Erol reasoned with himself as he stepped out, jumping over the turret. _And that would have ruined all of _my _fun. _He stopped right before Jak, sliding his gun away, arrogant, pompous expression never leaving his face.

"So, you came back, did you?"

****

A/N: I know. You don't have to tell me. I'm horrible. But it was a good place to end it. ; If it moves too fast, you won't like it as much, you know? Well, so far, this story is not quite as dark as I intend it to be later.. Trust me, I put those laughs in chapter 2 for a reason.. Because I have a feeling that might be the last time you'll be laughing for a while.. Unless, like me, you giggle at the insanely evil Erol. In that case.. Join me!

Oh, yes, and I'm sorry about how late this is.. You see, I had chapter 3 all typed up when my disk crashed. TT.TT So I to restart it. It came out better this way. (There wasn't going to be any Erol! O.O) Hopefully I won't have such complications with chapter 4!) I also apologize for my spelling and or grammar errors.. You see.. I don't have a beta reader. Because I am a beta reader, I shouldn't be expected to have one.. Hopefully I don't make enough errors to effect the story..

Time to issue some thanks!

__

snowecat: Yeah, I agree, but you see, it's hard to understand what Jak's going through. I never said he wants to love Erol after all. . You'll just have to wait and see. It's all about hormones so far.. After all, would you really stray from where your bread is buttered?! XD :: Is a perv. ::

__

Krimzon 1: Thank you for your support. o

__

Em0tions: Thanks. I'm taking notes from the master! (Read: Sweet-Suicide-41, _The Demon Within_.) Jak drunk? Well... (Read: Kyrie-Sanctus, _What A Fine Mess We've Gotten Ourselves Into._) ;; Ehehehe.

__

Sabulana: We've had this discussion.. XD :: Hands her more Fanta. :: Don't you wanta, wanta Fanta?! Yesh, I are teh comment whore. Here, there, EVERYWHERE. :D

__

Sweet-Suicide-41: Sankyuu!! TT.TT OMG, coming from you, such nice comments, me heart goes fluttery-flutter, y'know? :D I'd like to watch you on DA sometime, if you'll be willing to give out your name. Ou, you almost got caught. . That would have been awkward, I'm sure. I do feel privileged! :: Dances. :: Can't wait for your story update.

__

Soran Marlovic: It's really good to hear you say that my characterization is good, because I'm always worried about it.. Mostly when it comes to Erol. I want to flesh out his character a bit in my stories, but to know that I've done a good job so far is greatly appreciated. Sankyuu. :D And here's your Erol for ya! D Wow, this fic is half about Erol and he didn't show up until chapter 3? Weird, huh?

__

sheero: It's okay if you find it late, as long as you find it! :D Yeah, I thought Jak splattering Tess in grog would be a hoot, too. And finally, someone who agrees with me about Kiera and Ashelin. Well.. Someone who I didn't introduce to the game (two of my friends are with me on the K and A hatred, but that's because I TOLD them to hate them? XD) No, the seriousness has started to come pretty easily for me as of now. I'm glad I made your day! :D :: Stares at the yaoi pic while chewing on the gum. ::

__

Elin: WILL DO!! OO

Thanks everyone for reviewing now and in the future. I feel so loved! Be on the lookout for chapter four.. ...


	4. Lying On Your Bed

Title Unhappily Ever After

Author Kyrie

Rating R for abuse, rape, sexual situations, cursing, violence, the works.

Synopsis Somewhat asequel to 'Penitentiary.' Finally free from prison, Jak is left with a heart heavy from revenge and a mind cluttered with thoughts about his tormentor. JakErol

Comments Jak II, slightly AU. I don't think it's quite exactly a sequel to 'Penitentiary,' and you don't _have_ to read it, but I implore you--Read it! I And review it. I need more reviews..

Dedications Everyone who read Penitentiary, I suppose.

Disclaimer Jak II and All of it's characters belong to Naughty Dog, and I am making absolutely no money from this excursion of fandom.

Jak looked around the room with a bored look, already having had become rather used to his surroundings. The very essence of the room reeked of something completely different than the Erol he had known while in prison. The Erol portrayed by the tidiness of the room, the large, un-smudged glass windows and expensive furniture was no one he'd met before.

He tapped his foot, head lolling to the side a bit. He had to admit, the chair was one of the most comfortable he'd ever sat in during his entire life. He made him want to sleep, really. And if it took Erol any longer to get back, he _would_ fall asleep. He looked to the door, wondering when he would return.. It had already been 2 hours..

Once inside, Erol took a seat, leaning far back into his chair. He held out his arm to another seat, and Jak sat down, looking around. He'd never imagined that Erol actually had a place to sleep.. To be quite honest, he'd never even thought that much about him, other than when he was there in the cell with him, or when he was torturing him. He looked up as the fire-headed man grabbed his bottle back up.

The silence was uncomfortable and heavier than Kiera's old zoomer, but Jak really didn't know what to say. In truth, he almost didn't know if he could say anything. And he_ didn't seem too much like talking either. However, both of them were alerted by the crackle of the radio from across the room. "Erol, come in."_

The bottle was slammed back down accompanied by a scoff of annoyance, and Erol rose to answer it. He scooped it up roughly, and spoke into it. "Yes?" How unnerved he was was apparent to Jak, however the person on the opposite end might not have been able to sense the reply was dripping with discontentment.

Jak took this opportunity to turn around and look out of the large windows behind him, eyes widening and jaw dropping a bit at the sight of the stadium. He'd never seen it before.. It was beautiful, especially at night, it's large flame burning bright enough to be seen clearly from where he was at that moment. He was so enthralled that he didn't notice Erol's closeness, until he spoke, breath flooding onto his cheek.

"I said, I'd be back," the stern voice obviously repeated as Jak's oceanic blue eyes darted to their corners. He gave a curt nod, and the commander stood, grabbing his guns back up as he headed out the door. After he exited, Jak exhaled.

---

Jak opened his eyes. Well, he could have sworn they were open, but couldn't exactly tell, as the difference between the darkness of when they were open and when they were closed was hardly recognizable. It took him a second, but he realized he was laying down. He breathed inward quickly, starting to shuffle before his arms were steadied by being pinned above his head.

"Don't move," the voice commanded, and he instantly recognized it as Erol's. His eyes darted around, and he hoped they would focus soon, so that his surroundings might be unveiled. He made another audible breath as he felt a pair of hips straddling his. Fidgeting under the racer's weight, he heard the near-apology. "When I came back you were asleep.. It took too damn long."

He could feel the space between them both closing, and this was confirmed when he felt the commander's tongue on his jaw. "What did you come back for, Jak..?" He had no idea that he knew his name. He'd never given it to him.. For that matter, how had the Baron known his name as well? He tried to recall the day he'd been captured, and one person came to mind--Daxter. Before he'd blacked out, he remember Daxter calling his name. He consciousness was drawn back to the man above him as he nibbled on his ear tenderly.

Erol had feared the question was rhetorical, having never heard the blond elf speak, and was a bit shocked that he got a response. "I don't know." He pulled back a bit, looking down at the faint outline that was Jak.

"Really?" He seemed a little taken aback, but after a beat, returned to tantalizing him with kisses and bites. The renegade was a little bit intoxicated by his smell--this more gentle Erol had actually had _time_ to smell, as he wasn't being raped furiously--the sweaty and alcohol tainted aroma. "Well.. Welcome back, then."

He could feel the heat and lingering _desire_ had started accumulating deep in his gut rise as his goggles were torn from his head and casually tossed to the side, causing no pain, but using just enough force to be arousing. Fingers glided up his face, callously stroking his cheek, another hand winding it's way down his torso.

As his hands had been released, they had snaked their way up Erol's chest, and he gripped his collar, pulling his lips down to greet his own. "Mm," the red-head nearly protested, but the drive, the _adrenaline_ and _exertion_ put forth by Jak was quite welcome.

The innocence Erol had once craved had been replaced by carnality, and being force-fed pleasure was a new sensation--one he liked _very_ much.

---

The building behind him was tall and haunting in the sunrise, completely black against the brilliant colors of the slowly brightening sky. There was a lump in his throat, and a knot in his stomach, his palms were sweaty, and his mind was speeding faster than a Racer going 70 mps. Not to mention his muscles were kinked up from the grueling session he'd just had...

---

When Daxter awoke, he opened his eyes to find a room devoid of any friendly faces. He could hardly consider Torn a friend, and he was the only person there. The second-in-command was sitting on a pile of books behind his war table, looking at the plans spread across the table. The ottsel hopped and waddled over to him, clambering upon a stool.

"Where's Jak?" His question was short, and simple, but a very important question to him. Torn's eyebrow kneaded and he glanced down at the rodent, looking back to his plans with tired cerulean eyes before answering.

"He went out."

"Do you know where he went?"

Torn's palm hit the desk in frustration. He wasn't exactly the type of person to enjoy his train of thought being interrupted. He could understand that the rat was worried, but he was in position to answer. He turned his head to him, not giving a second thought as to how harshly he was glaring. "No. I don't." He waved his hand dismissingly, looking away. "He probably went for a walk to clear his head.. Or get away from _you_."

He'd caught the harsh comment, but for once Daxter didn't feel like making a quirky retort. The elfin man could sense the ottsel's distress from across the room. He exhaled. "Go look for him if you're so worried. Although, I'm sure your friend is fucking fine."

At that moment, the two large granite doors slid open, and the stead footsteps of a renegade were heard. "Speak of the devil," Torn said casually, flicking a glare in Daxter's general direction. Daxter hopped off his stool and padded over to his friend, crossing his arms.

"Where have _you_ been?!" Jak looked down to his best friend, raising his eyebrow.

"I.. went for a walk. Sorry I didn't tell you, I didn't want to wake you up," He said, sounding extremely honest. He sat down, and started to peel off his boots. Daxter seemed convinced enough, and hopped up on the bed, sitting down watching him.

"Well.. okay." Jak glanced over to Torn, frowning.

"That was an awfully long walk..." Torn trailed off, giving Jak a stern, and guilt-trip tossing look. "There's not a lot you can do with 5 hours in Haven City." He got up and blew out the lamp, walking over to the bed beside Jak's and laying down. "Well.. Goodnight."

"... Goodnight."

A/N: OMGWTFBBQ I'M SO SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG YOU GUYS!! Really, I have an excuse! … Oh wait, no I don't. Unless you count school and writer's block as an excuse. But I don't. Excuses include: Death, ailment, noncomputerhavingness and Diet Pepsi Shortage. But I really have no excuse.. But I hope this chapter is long enough and pleasing enough for you all. I like it very much!!

It's becoming a trend for me, I think, to start writing a chapter, and then, one night, be utterly inspired, and take what I wrote before and use it in the chapter rather than have it be the chapter.. The example here is the conversation between Torn and Daxter. This fanfic may be about Jak and Erol, but I really wanna try to include all the other characters somehow or another.

Okay! In other news.. I have an idea for another multi-chapter fanfic, but, I'm probably going to keep on thinking and conceptualizing about it until then.. It has much to do with people's pasts. Because I've seen people do stories about some pasts, but.. Well, there are only a few that I like. Because most of them have summat to do with some sort of original character. While some oC's are okay, c'mon guys, does EVERYONE have to fall in LOVE to have a self revelation?

Anyway!

Elin: You know what's weird? The day after I wrote Chapter 3, I was playing Jak II, and had gotten to the part where you race Erol, and heard him say, "This city is _mine_, Eco Freak!" I had no idea he said that! O.O That's.. rather creepy, huh? XD I had no idea he said that!! BUT IT ENDED UP BEING SO PERFECT!! XDDDDD Thanks for your comment! :: Hug. :: Oh yeh.. Ne, ne, leave some Erol for the rest of us.. XD And Jak.

Sabulana: Sabubu.. XD Mwahaha, yesh, rape them, rape them gewd. I'll take the responsibility for your obsession wholly, because, well.. Heck, I dunno, but I'll do it! XD Sankyuu for always reviewing, m'friend.

Lyleda: Glad to make your day. Thanks for your comment, luvvly. :D

ShadowQueen Lizz: :: Accepts goodies. XD :: Well, here's your chapter. Muffie? Bunneh? XD Sounds like fun to me!! D

Cherrii: Well, in that case.. I LOVE YOU TOO! ;D

Sheero: Sheero, Sheero, Sheero.. How I love thee so. XD :: Motivated. :: Thank you so much for commenting! Chu know I loves eet, right? I don't know if this update can be considering soon, but.. XDD I mean, it's here, right?!

Anonymous: Well, he's the only fuzzy dude around.. XD I just get tired of calling him "Daxter" so much. I mean, I have to call him something else if I'm going to say his name so often, right? XD Thanks for your comment. 3

_Kyoko; Decendant of Aura_: Fanart? EEEK!! I'd love to see your artwork sometime! .

Speaking of fanart, and thanks to Kyoko for reminding me, I have a deviant art account, and I have a picture inspired by this story up. Wanna see? Well, go to the DA page of Kyrie-Sanctus. If you have some problems finding me, leave a review, and I'll put the URL there.

I'd looooove for you guys to see it, and I'll PROBABLY DEFINITELY be doing more UEA inspired artwork.

Mos def.

See in your chapter 5!


End file.
